guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Igneous Summoning Stone
Pre-Searing Does this work in pre-searing? It didn't seem to for me.-- UlmoSan 04:00, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Hmm...I can't seem to get this on any character...I have all the games, including the Game of the Year Edition of Prophecies, but /bonus just gives me the normal weapons.-- UlmoSan 04:13, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :did you buy any of the games in the in-game store? If not, then you don't have access to the item. The GotY edition isn't on the list of requirements, if you might have noticed... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:43, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Thats really dumb, if you have all the games you should have access to it Ecofudge I misread it...I thought that by just owning the GoTY edition i could get it. This makes me mad!-- UlmoSan 05:19, 5 September 2008 (UTC) lolz now you might get LDoA + L.Survivor in Presearing letting the beast die for you. but dont ask for the horrble cost and time you will need :P :Well, if you let the Imp do all the dying (assuming he grants EXP), then you could have a full team alternating their Imps. But I'm going to hazard a guess, and say that the Imp won't grant EXP when it dies. (either that, or it won't die efficiently; he's pretty resilient.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:35, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::How will you res him repeatedly? — Powersurge360 18:05, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::Wait an hour? :-P Does the imp count as a party member and share XP like the heroes do? --◄mendel► 18:55, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::It's an ally. — Powersurge360 21:11, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::::If four players are using Imps, they can send one in every fifteen minutes instead of an hour... but that's still quite a wait. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:43, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Teams max at two in pre searing. — Powersurge360 21:44, 5 September 2008 (UTC) (RI) so... can you get it in Pre? If so I'm making a new char :P -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:52, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Yep, you can you can wait if you want, but the imp attacks anything hostile near you, even if you dont attack 1st, seems aslong as if your being attacked it will fight. and i doubt the imp will take first aggro without it attacking You can create these items in Pre-Searing. Just like any other bonus items (Asura Miniature/Game of the year weapon pack/pre-release bonus items) This means you can also use them. So you CAN use the imp in pre-searing. Which will be a great benefit because of the lack in henchmen. :So do we have confirmation that such Fire imps do not grant exp to enemies in Pre-Sear? It makes sense, but I'm looking for explicit confirmations. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:42, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Gwen Gwen is healing the Imp but not my character. -.-' — TulipVorlax EotN buff A character at level 10-19 gets buffed in Eye of the North. Does the Fire Imp get buffed as well? --◄mendel► 12:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :You only get an attribute and HP buff, not a level buff. I doubt the Imp will be buffed. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:37, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::If heros don't get it... I think an ally getting it is somewhat unlikely. Good question all the same. -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:48, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I hit the 2 buttons at nearly the same time but didn't go to Preview -_- :::Already tested, the Imp gets your current level, no buffs or upgrades, even when you're in Journey to the North. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:51, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Improvement for /bonus I'd like for ANet to change /bonus to only grant you this item if your below lv20. Otherwise it's just one more thing to always throw away when you /bonus for gear. It's a minor convenience, yes, but it's better usability design. --Mooseyfate 13:09, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Or a popup with tickboxes to what items you want, with a button to "recieve all" and "recieve selected". I'd <3 that. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::/signed-- 22:40, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::: I agree...really, how long would that take to program? 45 minutes? Eikumbok 03:47, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Just have /bonus dump the items into the Unclaimed Items box or similar. Problem solved. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:56, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Summoning sickness Removed by blessings? Just wondering, that could be fun otherwise ^^ fireimp party :P-- 13:33, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :They set it so area blessings or environmental effects don't get removed by Blessings, so I doubt this will be any different. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:28, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Zaishen Chest I have a strong feeling summoning stones are going to be a new drop from the Zaishen Chest, both in one-shot use form and everlasting form. --Curin Derwin 14:24, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :But then you wouldn't have to re-buy GW to get them. Methinks NCsoft is trying to reduce the proportion of games they sell through retail. --◄mendel► 17:54, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I'd think these would make nice alternatives to the regular Polymock rewards or Dungeon End-chest drops. :o -- 21:44, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Just Retarded The point of prophicies is that you are not supposed to be lvl 20 - is there a good reason anet has bought this in? RandomTime 21:04, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, I imagine that since GW is nearing the end of its run they introduced it so people could enjoy as much of the game as possible before they run out of time. Thus, summonable allies. Would also go along with the fact that it only works with the newer games (for the most part, anyways) — Powersurge360 21:13, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but if running out of content you don't introduce something to take away the old content faster RandomTime 21:16, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Completely useless. Zeek Aran 21:38, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Pre-searing leveling for the win. Speeds it up really. Available for anyone with 3 campaigns Don't you guys think Anet should've made it so people who bought all the 3 campaigns or the bonus mission pack should be able to get this aswell? new players will have M.O.X. and igneous summoning stone while veterans will just have M.O.X. I wanted it but looks like i cannot do anything about it, since i already have all 3 campaigns, but oh well. D: -Knuckle Joe :I got it and all i have bought from the store was character slots Darksamus111 14:30, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Same as Dark here. I bought char slots for the BMP and got the stone. Which I can't use: every char is lv20 >.>" --- -- (s)talkpage 08:52, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::I got EotN online because it was faster, so that counted for me. Is it possible to buy the BMP offline? Because I don't think it is... that should unlock the stone right away, am I correct? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:26, 6 September 2008 (UTC) this is really stupid, I bought BMP like ages ago, I have all 3 campaigns and i have EotN... I do want this stone... just sucks that I should pay so much for the upgrade or so to get it, it's like trying to take even more money away from the long-time gamers... They should give it to someone who has already bought something from the store, or someone who has all 3 campaigns + expansion,... 18:27, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::It was my understanding that having bought something from the store in the past DOES unlock it. 20:41, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I think it's not just anything from the store, but any of the 3 campaigns or EOTN. --JonTheMon 20:42, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Vipermagi said, in this thread even, that he bought a character slot and got access to the imp. — Powersurge360 20:48, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I is are gud reedar. Anyhow, perhaps it's a bit like the original BMP where the total that you spent in the store is the criteria? --JonTheMon 21:11, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::this should explain the details... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:49, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Ive bought all three games and expansion from retail at least 1 year ago. I also have the BMP. I can also get this imp, though I don't think I meet the requirements.. :::::: Why is it that you guys think A-net gives a turd about longtime players? Those of us who have been here since day 1 should be used to getting shat all over by A-net. If there was ever any doubt the Ursan Blessing certainly proved for certain that A-net cares nothing at all for the players once they have purchased the game, in particular the players who have supported them from the start. There is really very little you can do about other than not buy GW2. It is the same old story, Guild Wars is good but A-net is garbage. Stuff like these summoning stones and other basically useless crap appeals very much to A-nets new target consumer base which is players who do not actually play. Look on the bright side, at least they will not be spamming "LFR - NO NOOBS" for a few minutes while they are running around as a Sinister Golem. :::::::I don't think anyone here thinks that. (T/ ) 06:39, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Glyph of Restoration I asked and deleted the question on whether or not the Imp's GoR healed Adjacent Allies. Turns out, (as far as I know), any health provided to the Imp (under the condition that it is yours) is shown as though you were the one healing it. Although this is trivial, it might be something to go "huh." about.-- 19:09, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, most of the time you can see all of the healing and stuff that is caused by things you control (usually minions, but other summons as well.) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:23, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::You also see his damage. Might be counted as a Minion, but not on the minion cap. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:25, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::It's not, I tested it withSignet of Creation — Powersurge360 03:03, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Has anyone tested potential interactions with Beast Mastery skills? 03:05, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm not seeing the synergy here. You're asking if it counts as a pet? (T/ ) 03:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict) Any specific skills you have in mind? I doubt it though, because it seems like either one or the other would override the other one. — Powersurge360 03:08, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm sure it functions nearly exactly like an Asura summon, except you use an item instead of a skill to summon it. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:13, 10 September 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) If that is true, the list of things to check for is: * Does not leave an exploitable corpse when it dies, even though a corpse is visible. * Can survive the Sulfurous Haze. * At level 10 (rank 0) it has 10 in Air Magic, while at level 20 (rank 10) it has 15 in Air Magic. * Triggers Boon of Creation and similar skills. * Triggers Soul Reaping unless another summon is made before the expiration of its lifetime. Anyone up for some research? --◄mendel► 03:27, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Can't test level 20, cause you won't be able to activate it. I can do Gate of Desolation (mission) for anyone who can get there to test the Haze. I'm not making a new character and playing that far for that one thing though — Powersurge360 03:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::You expect the Fire Imp to have 15 Air Magic? 03:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::I need to make a userbox out of that one. (T/ ) 03:45, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Felix, I thought it obvious to even the most casual observer that a Fire Imp that uses two Fire Magic spells and one Energy Storage spell can't be tested for Air magic levels, so I omitted to edit my copy&pasted criteria thus, since they were not a description of fact, but rather a checklist for tasks to be done by someone with a working brain. I am happy, though, to have provided you with an opportunity for a snarky comment - well done, I shall not fail to do so in the future. --◄mendel► 04:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, Felix's response was funny, but you just took it from sarcastic to nasty. Well done, Mendel. (T/ ) 05:49, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually, the nastiness is an illusion produced by a sleight of word. I juxtapose "Felix" and "someone with working brain", and the reader assumes I implied that he hasn't got one. If you examine the trick more closely, you notice, however, the actual implication: I assumed everyone with a working brain would notice that it is the wrong attribute, Felix noticed, so I can't assume he doesn't have one (and in fact it is likely I'm certain that he has). ::::::Since the fireimp can level, it can reach level 20, right? You'd activate it at 19 and level it? Ot does it go "poof" when it/you reaches 20? A way to do this repeatedly would be to summon it at level 19 and then die, while your party tries to get the imp to level 20 in less than an hour. Or does the imp level only when you do (or not all)? --◄mendel► 15:27, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Bone Fiends can level-up too. I bet their have their personal xp bar. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:18, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Interesting mechanic to investigate. Minions don't split xp with the necromancer, so do they split it amongst themselves? Is this why it is so uncommon to see a minion level up? — Powersurge360 00:00, 11 September 2008 (UTC) (Reset Indent) I was killing some Ice elementals in Wizards Folley today and summoned the imp to help kill them off easy. I leveled up from 5 to 6 and a few minutes later the little level up sparks came up around the imp. I checked and he had indeed gone from level 5 to 6, so he does gain experience. I'm just curious as to whether he shares exp. with the character, or maybe when you summon him, he has the exact amount exp. that you do...? But it does seem to be a very interesting situation and I'm very curious as the the mechanics of the imp, I'll let you know if I find anything else. 02:02, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Golem summons survive the sulfurous haze, dunno about imps, but I can't imagine they'd be different. — Powersurge360 04:48, 12 September 2008 (UTC) They do get exp ( and can level while summoned) but they don't share it with you. If they kill something regardless of how far away you are you will get the exp for it though. not sure if their exp is affected by scrolls etc but I doubt it would be. If you die and are rezzed and the imp kills something while you are alive, but before you get back to the battle, then you do not get experience for the imps kills; I just saw that in pre where the imp killed 2 of the bosses just as I got back in to visual range of the battle. Separ 04:12, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :^^What he said. The imp is crazy-resilient with that Glyph once you get him past like level 8, and I'm sick of dying only to come back to dead bosses. >_< RoseOfKali 05:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Confirmed -- Immune to the sulfurous haze. (Get to mainland, get to sunspear sanctuary, proceed directly to gate of desolation, proceed directly to haze... no big runs involved). Yamagawa 04:03, 8 December 2008 (UTC) miasma the imp dosent seem to be effected by miasma so i was wondering what other thing dont efect it will it catch Disease from enemy imp etc :It's unaffected by Miasma because it can't be affected by environmental effects like that (a section up, it's mentioned that Sulfurous Haze doesn't affect it). Conditions will affect it like normal. Whither or not it can catch Disease from another Imp depends on it's own species (does it still count as an Imp?). I would guess that the answer to that last one is yes. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:11, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think it counts as an Imp species that you encounter in PvE, I think it counts as a "Summon," otherwise it shouldn't trigger Boon of Creation. But you are welcome to try to disease an imp, the problem is that they will rarely come within melee range to "spread" the disease to your summon. RoseOfKali 21:20, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Experience? Anyone else noticed the Fire Imp gains XP and can even lvl up? I was playing in presearing Catacombs, I was lvl 3 and after I (or we) killed some Crypt Fiends my Imp lvled up (and is in fact higher lvl than I am). I can submit a screen if you need ;) Mor9rim 14:57, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Everything in GW has an exp-bar :) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:22, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :It's been discussed a bit further up the page in the Glyph of Restoration section. Thanks for confirming. :-) --◄mendel► 16:44, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I see now, sorry for repeating and thanks for not flaming me for being a noob ;) Mor9rim 17:25, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :What I'v seen is that the Imp level's up a few monsters after the character levels up. Thus, the advise to wait until you level up to conjure the Imp is wrong.LLandale 15:22, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::While killing charr in pre searing my imp died, I killed a boss beore his corpse was gone and the imp leveled up so I think their experience works like pets, didn't get any proof of it unfortunately.--gene195 14:27, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::I believe I believe I believe I belieeeeeve! 14:31, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Something Wrong I have all three campaigns and eye of the north and I don't get the stone in my inventory with /bonus. Do you have to beat all three campaigns with one character to get the stone? If so I may understand why but if not then is it a bug? :Unless you expressly purchased the new edition that contained the Imp, the Trilogy package (not the games separately, but the one sold as a bundle) or bought the upgrade, you will not receive the stone, even if you own all the games. Qing Guang 20:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Ah thank you very much then that helped me alot :)